Le secret de Rikku
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Rikku lui cache quelque chose, Yuna le sent. Alors quoi de mieux que de se fixer la mission de le découvrir ? Mais lorsque le secret de Rikku se révèle, c'est Yuna qui en finira la plus blessée.


Bonjour ! Bon ben me voilà avec un one shot sur FFX. En fait l'histoire se déroule pendant le X-2 mais comme l'intrigue en elle-même est en rapport avec le X, j'ai décidé de poster la fic ici.

Cette fic est assez expérimentale dans la mesure où je l'ai écrite en une heure top chrono et que c'est la première fois que je poste une fic aussi vite (d'habitude je me relis une centaine de fois, change, réécris, avant de poster).

Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ;-) Et** Attention, c'est une fic très "girlie"** !(en accord avec l'univers de FFX-2)** Vous êtes prévenue ;-)**

* * *

**Le secret de Rikku**.

S'étirant longuement, Yuna se dirigea vers la sortie de l'auberge de Djose. Elle avait besoin de respirer un peu et de se dégourdir les jambes. Dehors la nuit était calme et le ciel découvert. On pouvait voir les étoiles. D'ailleurs une personne avait les yeux fixés sur ces dernières.

\- Oh mais c'est Rikku, s'exclama Yuna en allant à sa rencontre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Un truc dans le genre, sourit la blonde.

\- Peut-être que tu es trop nerveuse ? Peut-être que c'est à cause de... Gippel ? Taquina Yuna.

Il y a deux ans, Yuna ne se serait jamais autoriser à taquiner quelqu'un de la sorte. Elle était une invokeuse, elle représentait l'espoir de Spira. Mais maintenant que Sin était mort, elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait rire et s'amuser. Elle voulait taquiner les gens et même jouer les entremetteuses. Elle voulait juste être aussi active que _lui_...

Face à elle, Rikku portait ses mains sur ses joues et secouait énergiquement la tête, clairement gênée, avant de lui tourner le dos. Yuna avait sa réponse.

\- Personne n'est dupe tu sais. On voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ! Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Face au ton pressant de sa cousine, Rikku décida de passer à table.

\- ...C'est vrai. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, l'année dernière. Mais ça n'a pas duré.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Hm... Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Rikku en levant les yeux en l'air et en posant son index sur sa joue. C'était, un peu confus. Il est parti et... je ne suis plus très sûre.

La réponse était bizarre, l'attitude Rikku étrange, et le tout incohérent. Yuna ne put qu'observer ensuite sa cousine lui souhaiter bonne nuit et rentrer se coucher.

\- Tout ça est très étrange, murmura Yuna à elle-même.

Puis la brune sourit à elle-même, avant de serrer le poing et de plier le bras en signe victorieux, mimique qu'elle avait tirée de _lui_.

\- Nouvelle mission pour Yuna, chasseuse de sphère et membre des Albatros : découvrir le secret de Rikku !

Le lendemain, Yuna et ses deux acolytes reprenaient la route mais la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas oublié la mission qu'elle s'était fixée la veille. La main sur le menton, elle réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque.

\- Hm... Comment découvrir le secret de Rikku ? Par où commencer... ?

\- Hey Yuna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'était Paine. Son amie, bien qu'habituellement réservée et d'apparence indifférente, affichait une mine soucieuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Yuna lui fit part de son problème et lui raconta les évènements de la veille. A la fin de son récit, Paine soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Moi qui pensais à quelque chose de grave.

\- Mais c'est important ! Protesta Yuna. Il s'agit de Rikku !

\- Tu parles ! Il s'agit surtout de toi et de ta curiosité mal placée, rétorqua Paine.

\- D'accord je l'avoue : je suis curieuse ! Céda Yuna en haussant les bras. Mais j'ai quand même envie de savoir ! Tu as bien une idée toi, non ?

Paine soupira à nouveau mais finit par se prêter au jeu.

\- Le mieux serait de poser directement la question à ce Gippel. D'après Rikku, c'est lui qui est parti du jour au lendemain sans rien dire.

\- Mais oui mais c'est bien sûr ! Merci Paine !

La concernée se retint de lever les yeux en l'air, comme choquée de sa propre participation à la 'mission' de Yuna. Yuna de son côté préparait déjà son plan. Elle prétexta un oubli à ses deux amies et retourna au temple de Djose pour y retrouver Gippel.

\- Oh mais c'est notre célébrité ! S'exclama le jeune homme au cache œil. L'invokeuse aurait-elle oublié quelque chose ici ?

\- L'ex-invokeuse, précisa Yuna, le menton dressé.

\- Comme tu veux, souffla Gippel en se penchant vers elle. Alors ? Quel est le problème ?

Yuna recula d'un pas, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, de prendre son inspiration et de lâcher la bombe.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as quitté Rikku !

Yuna s'autorisa un sourire en voyant une lueur de surprise dans l'œil confiant de Gippel. Elle avait réussi à le faire flancher. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle question. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui avant de lui re-consacrer toute son attention.

\- Et c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Rikku ? Que je l'avais quitté ?

Ce fut au tour de Yuna de flancher.

\- Eh bien pas vraiment, concéda Yuna. Mais elle m'a dit que tu étais parti et...

\- C'est tout ? Elle t'a juste dit : « il est parti. » ?

\- Eh bien...

Yuna se sentit soudain un peu gênée. Gippel ferma les yeux. Un long silence s'installa, finalement rompu par le jeune homme.

\- Si tu veux savoir, souffla Gippel. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai quitté.

\- Hein ? Tu veux dire que...

\- Rikku et moi, ce n'était pas fait pour durer. On s'est rencontré l'année dernière par le biais de Frangin. On s'est tout de suite entendu. C'est une fille vraiment chouette et drôle. Le genre vraiment marrante avec lequel on ne peut pas s'ennuyer.

\- Hm oui c'est vrai, sourit doucement Yuna.

Rikku l'avait sorti de sa torpeur il y a deux mois. C'est elle qui lui avait donné un nouveau but dans la vie et qui l'avait encouragé à reprendre sa vie en main. A vivre sa vie. Yuna lui devait tellement...

\- On en est arrivé à très vite sortir ensemble et devenir 'le couple'. Frangin n'avait pas franchement apprécié d'ailleurs.

Yuna sourit en imaginant Frangin déblatérer un flot d'insultes en Al-Bhed à toute vitesse. L'image était drôle.

\- Mais Rikku et moi, ce n'était pas fait pour durer.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu dis ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous séparer si vous vous entendiez aussi bien ?

\- Parce que Rikku n'arrivait pas à oublier son premier amour. Elle avait beau rire et montrer une facette joyeuse de sa personnalité, elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

\- Son premier amour ? Qui était-ce ? Demanda Yuna.

Elle était troublée. Vraiment troublée. Elle réalisait qu'elle savait très peu de chose sur sa cousine.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Gippel. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire son nom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle l'a perdu il y a deux ans et que ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Deux ans ? Mais c'était pendant notre ...

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Yuna. Elle venait de réaliser.

Il y a deux ans, Yuna effectuait son périple pour vaincre Sin. Il y a deux ans, Yuna le rencontrait _lui_... Alors le secret de Rikku, son premier amour, la raison de sa rupture avec Gippel, c'était...

_Lui_ _? _

Yuna baissa les yeux et retourna sur ses pas en mode automate. Le monde extérieur venait de s'évaporer et ne restait plus qu'elle et le flot de sentiment contradictoire qui résonnait en elle. Rikku... Lui... Rikku...Lui...

\- Yuna ?

La voix la sortit de sa torpeur et Yuna leva les yeux. Face à elle Paine et ... Rikku. L'ex-invokeuse défaillit et s'écroula, totalement vidée de toute énergie vitale.

\- Yuna !

\- Yunie !

Ses amies se précipitèrent vers elle, totalement inquiètent.

\- Yunie tu vas bien ? Se plaignit Rikku.

Yuna leva la tête et détailla Rikku. Sa cousine était vraiment inquiète pour elle. Le front plissé, les lèvres tremblantes. Rikku était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Comme lors de son périple durant lequel la blonde n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir la sauver, quitte à l'enlever.

Yuna se releva et sourit.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- T'es sûre ? S'enquit Paine.

\- Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Il y a une nouvelle auberge au Selenos. Ce n'est plus très loin d'ici, énonça Paine.

Yuna acquiesça et suivit ses deux amies. Amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiet. Elles arrivèrent après dix minutes de marche devant la fameuse auberge. Yuna décida de se précipiter joyeusement et de pousser les portes. Elle ne voulait plus que ses amies s'inquiètent pour elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si son plan avait fonctionné qu'un homme se précipita vers elle.

\- Dame Yuna !

Yuna cligna des yeux avant de pointer son index sur l'homme.

\- Vous ! Vous êtes le frère d'Oaka, n'est-ce pas. Wantz, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oh, je suis tellement heureux que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié, Dame Yuna.

L'homme fondit en larme et Yuna le planta pour s'intéresser aux locaux.

\- C'est vous qui dirigez cette auberge ? Demanda Yuna.

\- Oui, dame Yuna !

\- Pas mal ! Siffla Rikku en se promenant et en observant les affiches des murs. Vous en avez fait du chemin depuis.

\- Oh mais vous êtes l'une des gardiennes de dame Yuna ! La gardienne Al-Bhed !

\- Euh, hm... on va oublier ça, hein, ricana nerveusement Rikku. Et ... Oh !

Yuna s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa cousine et voir ce qu'il l'avait interpelé. Des photos. Collés sur les murs. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Des photos de leur périple. La plupart représentait surtout des photos d'elle. Mais sur l'une d'entre elle, il y avait _lui._

C'était une photo prise devant l'auberge des Plaines Foudroyées. Au premier plan, on pouvait la voir elle, de face. A ses côtés, il y avait Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu et _lui_. Yuna sentit son cœur brûler dans sa poitrine. Il était là, bien vivant, à ses côtés. Pour veiller sur elle et...

\- Dites, je peux vous prendre cette photo ? Demanda Rikku.

Le cœur de Yuna se brisa en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle vit Rikku désigner du doigt **la** photographie. Wantz pour sûr, accepta et Rikku glissa la photographie dans sa poche et reprit son chemin.

Yuna ferma les yeux, se surprenant à maudire sa cousine tout en voulant la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler. Une partie d'elle-même comprenait totalement les sentiments de Rikku et son chagrin, l'autre voulait que ce chagrin soit seulement le sien.

\- Dame Yuna ?

Yuna émergea de ses pensées et observa l'objet que lui tendait Wantz. Une photographie.

\- C'est la meilleure de vous que j'ai. Et j'aimerais vous l'offrir.

Elle avait été prise à Luca. On y voyait Yuna aux côtés de Kimahri et... _Il_ était présent sur la photo. Et _il_ la regardait. _Il_ n'était pas à ses côtés mais il veillait sur elle.

Yuna attrapa la photo puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, glissa contre la porte fermée derrière elle, et sanglota.

§...§

Assise à la belle étoile, Rikku observait tour à tour le ciel et la photographie qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Les Plaines Foudroyées.

Elle qui avait toujours tenu cette endroit en horreur, jamais à l'époque elle ne se serait doutée qu'un jour il abriterait son souvenir le plus précieux.

Cela ne se voyait qu'à peine, la majeure partie du groupe se trouvant au premier plan, mais elle, elle pouvait le voir : les deux derniers membres, plantés en fond d'image.

Elle et sire Auron.

De son pouce, elle caressa lentement l'image et sourit. Elle n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque. Elle était jeune et déterminée à sauver sa cousine. Lui avait 35 ans et ne pensait qu'à vaincre Sin au plus vite.

A l'époque, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, de la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Auron. Peut-être trop prise par les évènements, la lutte contre Sin, l'envie de sauver Yuna.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après la mort de Sin qu'elle avait compris qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie.

Quelqu'un.

Une figure austère, toute de rouge vêtue, une bouteille de saké à la hanche et un sabre dans le dos.

Les premiers jours, elle avait mis ça sur le compte d'un simple cafard, d'un quotidien bouleversé.

Et puis le manque s'est s'intensifié et son cœur alourdi.

Ses yeux ne recherchaient plus que **sa** silhouette. Elle voulait le revoir, lui, son visage balafré, ses attitudes distantes. Elle voulait revoir ses attitudes au combat, entendre ses phrases d'attaques, sentir l'odeur du saké qu'il balançait sur les monstres.

Elle avait essayé de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une forte admiration pour un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Elle avait essayé tellement fort de se dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'un jour elle arrêterait de penser à lui.

Mais le temps n'a fait qu'intensifier ce manque, jour après jours. Et ce n'était définitivement pas l'admiration qui en était à l'origine. C'était autre chose. Un sentiment qui lui tomba dessus au pire moment. Un sentiment qui n'aurait jamais dû naitre de cet homme-là.

Après une phase de profond déni, incluant sa relation avec Gippel, elle s'était décidée à accepter sa situation. Elle était Rikku, amoureuse d'un mort, de vingt ans son ainé, alcoolique sur les bords, à des années lumières des histoires de cœur et pour qui elle n'avait jamais véritablement compté.

En tout cas, c'était l'idée qu'elle avait d'elle-même et de lui. Jusqu'à cette photo.

Sur l'image on pouvait les voir tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches, il avait les lunettes à demi baissés. Et ils se dévisageaient, mutuellement, elle essayant de prendre le dessus sur lui. A l'époque, elle avait été tellement remontée contre lui qu'elle ne l'avait pas notée. Mais la photographie, elle, était on ne peut plus explicite.

Il s'amusait. Sire Auron s'amusait. Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes et son manteau rouge dissimulait un sourire. Il était amusé.

Par elle.

Avant aujourd'hui, elle s'était toujours dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Qu'elle n'était qu'une simple gamine dont il devait s'accommoder. Il affichait tellement d'ennui à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, qu'elle en avait naturellement conclu qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il se contentait de la supporter.

Mais avec la photo, tout prenait un nouveau sens.

Il n'était pas agacé par elle, il riait d'elle. Elle l'amusait. Elle Rikku, petite Al-Bhed surexcitée, amusait le grand et austère Auron.

Elle qui avait fini par se rendre malade par l'idée de n'avoir jamais compté pour cet homme, cette photo constituait une maigre consolation. Elle avait existé dans la vie de sire Auron. Peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle l'avait fait.

Rikku détacha ses yeux de la photo lorsqu'elle fut interpelée par des bruits de pas se rapprochant.

\- Yunie !

Rikku sourit et se leva pour accueillir sa cousine.

\- Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit la blonde.

\- Hm... Oui.

\- Besoin d'une petite promenade ? Toi aussi tu penses à « Tu sais qui » ? Taquina Rikku en secouant son coude vers Yuna.

En temps normal, à chaque fois qu'elle prenait cette voix et qu'elle faisait référence au blond qui hantait Yuna, celle-ci rougissait ou la poussait. Mais cette fois-ci, et bizarrement, Yuna s'assombrit et détourna le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Rikku.

\- Je... J'ai parlé à Gippel tout à l'heure. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, précisa Yuna.

Rikku s'arrêta de respirer. Avait-elle compris ?

\- Tu devais vraiment beaucoup l'aimer, pour avoir du mal à l'oublier, continua Yuna.

\- Alors tu as compris, murmura Rikku.

\- Oui, confirma Yuna.

Rikku soupira fortement avant de balancer ses bras et de marcher un peu en rond.

\- Tu dois trouver ça un peu bizarre non ? Murmura Rikku. De s'accrocher autant à une personne alors qu'elle n'est plus là.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment juger, répondit Yuna. Après tout, je suis dans la même situation. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à l'oublier.

\- Mais toi c'est différent, sourit Rikku en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa cousine. Il t'aimait et te l'avait fait savoir. Alors que moi...

Rikku lâcha les épaules de sa cousine et se remit à tourner en rond, les bras toujours aussi balancés.

\- Tu sais, souffla Yuna, la voix étranglée. Je pense qu'il t'aimait aussi. D'une autre façon, certes. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il te détestait ou qu'il t'était totalement indifférent.

Rikku s'arrêta de bouger, se tourna vers sa cousine et sourit.

\- Je pense aussi. En tout cas depuis que j'ai vu cette photo, je commence à le penser.

\- Cette photo... ?

Rikku tendit la photo à Yuna qui l'attrapa et qui l'observa attentivement. Et puis, étrangement, le regard bleu/vert de sa cousine s'éclaira et énorme sourire s'étira sur son visage. Puis brusquement, Yuna sauta sur place et se jeta sur Rikku.

\- Sire Auron !

Rikku cligna des yeux et se détacha de sa cousine pour vérifier si elle avait bien toute sa tête. Yuna resplendissait, heureuse comme jamais. Rikku en était désarmée.

\- Sire Auron, répéta Yuna avec plus de conviction en observant la photo.

Puis Yuna quitta la photo et croisa son regard. Son regard se troubla, son sourire s'effaça lentement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Sire Auron...

\- Yunie, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Rikku.

\- Tu... ton premier amour...balbutia Yuna. Oh Rikku !

§...§

Alors qu'elle tenait encore Rikku entre ses bras, Yuna se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle aurait dû le comprendre. L'attitude de Rikku aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille pourtant. Elle avait pourtant adopté exactement le même comportement qu'elle au combat.

Copier les gestuels de l'être aimé : pose de victoire, façon de tenir sa lame, phrases d'attaques... Rikku imitait Auron.

La photo ensuite, c'était pour avoir un souvenir d'Auron, l'homme trop vieux pour elle mais qu'elle avait quand même aimé.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Rikku, je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi curieuse et...

\- Ce n'est rien Yunie. Et puis ça fait toujours du bien d'en parler. Je me sens moins seule comme ça.

Yuna se détacha de sa cousine et sourit. Heureusement qu'elle avait écouté le conseil de Paine et s'était décidé à en parler avec Rikku. Quelle aurait pu la fin si elle avait continué à nager dans le quiproquo ?

Une curiosité qui, non poussée jusqu'au bout, aurait pu détruire leur amitié.


End file.
